


Komisch

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [14]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: Vielleicht, Episodenbezug: Vielleicht, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Isi-'verse, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tatort Berlin, Worry, aber na ja, eher Rückblicke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Felix ist irgendwie... komisch. Das ist Isi schon seit Wochen klar.Doch an diesem Abend ist es besonders schlimm.





	Komisch

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: Während „Vielleicht“, an dem Abend, bevor Felix angeschossen wird  
> (Ich werde versuchen, eine genauere Zeitangabe nachzureichen, sobald ich es geschafft habe, diese Episode tatsächlich mal wieder zu gucken. Wenn irgendwer auch nur eine ungefähre Ahnung hat, wann sie spielt, lasst es mich doch bitte wissen.)
> 
> (Während ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, habe ich übrigens „Magic“ von Coldplay in Dauerschleife gehört. Auf den Text hab ich dabei kaum geachtet, aber die Melodie scheint zur [doch ziemlich schwer mit Worten zu beschreibenden] Stimmung dieses Textes zu passen. Vielleicht mag ja jemand beim Lesen mal reinhören.)

Isi starrte verwirrt dem Essenslieferanten hinterher, der soeben an ihr vorbeigelaufen war. War der gerade wirklich von diesem Haus gekommen? Sie schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein.

Trotzdem lief sie durch das Gartentor, das er eben erst hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und öffnete mit ihrem Schlüssel die Tür des dazugehörigen Hauses. Im Flur streifte sie ihre Schuhe ab, dann ging sie weiter.

In der Küche fand sie Felix, der gerade dabei war, Pizza zu schneiden. Er schaute hoch, als er sie hörte.

„Hallo, Isi“, begrüßte er sie fröhlich.

„Hi“, antwortete sie flach, erstaunt, dass er ihr spätes Erscheinen überhaupt nicht kommentierte. Bei dem Anblick vor ihr ließ sie beinahe vor Überraschung ihren Rucksack fallen. „Was ist hier los?“

„Nichts Besonderes“, antwortete Felix. „Was soll sein?“

„Pizza?!“ Isi deutete ungläubig auf die zwei Kartons vor ihm. „Du hasst Fastfood!“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, wir beide könnten uns einen schönen Abend machen. Es war nur ein bisschen spät zum Kochen, also hab ich was bestellt. Mit Spinat für dich, oder?“

Isi nickte sprachlos. Das war tatsächlich ihr Lieblings-Pizzabelag. „Sag mal, warst du beim Arzt?“

„Nö. Wieso?“

_„Weil du dich benimmst, als hätte dir jemand gesagt, dass du bald sterben wirst“_ , dachte Isi, sagte es aber nicht laut. Felix erwartete anscheinend sowieso keine Antwort, er war schon wieder mit dem Essen beschäftigt.

Isi betrachtete prüfend seine Hände, dann musterte sie seinen ganzen Körper, von den Zehen mit den bunt gestreiften Socken, die er so mochte, bis zu den dunklen Haarspitzen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen. Felix war komisch in letzter Zeit. Er schien ihr oft müde und abgeschlagen zu sein. Wenn sie zusammen joggen gingen, machte er viel schneller schlapp als früher. Außerdem wurde ihm hin und wieder scheinbar ohne Grund schwindelig. Einmal hatte Isi ihn in einer Kaffeepfütze und einem Scherbenhaufen stehend in der Küche gefunden. Er war am Esstisch festgekrallt, als könne er sich sonst nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Schon mehrmals hatte sie ihm vorgeschlagen, doch mal zum Arzt zu gehen, aber er hatte sie immer irgendwie vertröstet: „Ich muss arbeiten, ich hab keine Zeit, ich bekomme keinen Termin, so schlecht geht’s mir gar nicht.“

Doch nicht nur körperlich schien Felix nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein, sondern auch… emotional. Er war oft in sich gekehrt und immer irgendwie abgelenkt. Und er zeichnete viel. Gut, Felix hatte schon immer gern gezeichnet, aber er tat es mehr, wenn etwas an ihm nagte, ihn stresste, und mit einer solchen Rekordgeschwindigkeit wie in den letzten Wochen hatte Isi ihn noch nie Blöcke füllen sehen.

Er vermisste ihren Vater, da war Isi sich sicher. Klar, sie selbst vermisste ihn auch, aber Felix hatte ja beinahe mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht als sie, so als sein Partner bei der Polizei. Isi konnte sich das kaum vorstellen, 13 Jahre lang so eng mit jemandem zusammenzuarbeiten und dann plötzlich... nicht mehr. Aber ihr Vater war ja nicht aus der Welt. Die beiden waren selbst schuld, wenn sie nicht mehr miteinander sprechen wollten. Sie hatten sich vor Tills Abreise wegen irgendwas gestritten, das sie ihr und Basti nicht verrieten, und sich bis jetzt gegen jegliche Vermittlungsversuche ihrer Kinder erfolgreich gewehrt. Furchtbar stur, alle beide. Und gut tat es ihnen jedenfalls nicht.

Doch bevor Isi dazu kam, das Thema nochmal zur Sprache zu bringen, tat Felix das schon selbst: „Wie geht's eigentlich deinem Vater?“

„Äh... Gut?“ Mehr brachte Isi vor Staunen nicht heraus.

Felix nickte. „Ihr haltet also immer noch Kontakt?“

Isi nickte ebenfalls. „Klar. WhatsApp und so.“

„Wo ist er denn gerade?“

„Öhm, müsste auf dem Flug von Indien nach Australien sein. Er schreibt mir, wenn er gelandet ist.“

„Grüß ihn von mir.“

Isi klappte der Mund auf. Sie wusste zwar nicht, _was_ sie erwartet hatte, aber _das_ war es eindeutig **_nicht_**. „Redet ihr wieder miteinander?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein“, antwortete Felix schlicht.

Isi runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Willst du ihn dann nicht vielleicht erstmal anru-?“

„Nein!“, unterbrach Felix sie so forsch, dass sie einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück machte. Dann fuhr er sich seufzend mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. „Entschuldige. Nein.“ Er lächelte sie vorsichtig an. „Grüß ihn einfach nur, ja? Damit er nicht denkt, ich hätte ihn vergessen.“

_„Als ob du das je könntest“_ und _„Als ob er das je glauben könnte“_ , dachte Isi, sagte aber nur: „Ist gut.“

Felix atmete erleichtert aus. „Was hältst du von heißer Schokolade?“

Isi überlegte kurz. Heiße Schokolade zu Pizza war vielleicht komisch, aber es war ein eindeutiges Trost-Getränk, und das konnte Felix im Moment echt brauchen.

Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an und hob einen Zeigefinger. „Mit Mini-Marshmallows?“

Felix legte den Kopf schief, nickte dann und sagte bestimmt: „Ja!“

Isi war völlig baff. Um ihn stand es schlechter, als sie gedacht hatte. Normalerweise ließ er sie oder Basti (oder auch Till) nie solchen Süßkram haben, ohne wenigstens einen kleinen Vortrag zu halten. „O-kay...“, sagte sie deshalb langgezogen und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken. „Du bist sicher, dir geht's gut?“

„Ja“, meinte Felix schulterzuckend. Dann zeigte er auf einen der oberen Küchenschränke. „Könntest du...?“

Isi erwachte langsam aus ihrer Starre. „Oh, klar.“

Sie ging zu dem Schrank, öffnete ihn, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und angelte die Marshmallows vom obersten Regalbrett. Ihre Größe war eine der Eigenschaften, bei denen sie nach ihrem Vater kam. Sie war zwar immer noch etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als dieser, aber das reichte, um Felix um einige Zentimeter zu überragen. Sie fragte sich schon manchmal, warum die Süßigkeiten in diesem Haus hauptsächlich an den Stellen aufbewahrt wurden, an die Felix selbst am schlechtesten rankam.

Sie legte die Tüte auf den Küchentisch und beobachtete Felix dabei, wie er die erste Tasse mit Milch in die Mikrowelle stellte.

„Suchst du uns einen Film aus?“, fragte er.

Isi betrachtete ihn noch einige Sekunden, dann sagte sie „Klar“ und ging in Bastis Zimmer.

Okay, inzwischen war es wohl eigentlich eher ihr Zimmer, wenn man bedachte, dass sie hier wohnte und Basti nicht, aber für Isi war es eben trotzdem noch Bastis Zimmer, und das würde wohl auch so bleiben. Er würde ja auch wiederkommen, aus England, und dann würden sie es sich teilen. Deshalb schlief sie auch immer noch auf dem Gästesofa und bewahrte die meisten ihrer Habseligkeiten noch in den Koffern auf, in die sie sie schon in der alten Wohnung gepackt hatte. Isi kniete sich vor den, der ihre DVD-Sammlung enthielt. Das einzige, was sie in das kleine Regal gestellt hatte, welches Basti bei seinem letzten Besuch extra für sie freigeräumt hatte, waren ihre Fotoalben. Isi ließ ihren Blick über sie schweifen: Sie waren fein säuberlich nach Jahren sortiert. Das älteste hatte die Aufschrift „1994“, ihr Geburtsjahr. Das hatte ihre Mutter gefüllt, ebenso wie die folgenden zwei. 1997 hatte ihr Vater weitergemacht, und Isi hatte enthusiastisch dabei geholfen, sobald sie alt genug gewesen war.

An dem neuesten, von 2014, arbeitete sie erstmals ganz alleine. Es war noch nicht ganz voll. Isi musste keines der Bücher öffnen, um zu wissen, dass 2001 und '02 so langsam Bilder mit Basti und Felix anfingen aufzutauchen. Da war sie mit Basti in eine Klasse gekommen, und ihre Väter waren Kollegen geworden. Inzwischen betrug das Verhältnis von Bildern mit und Bildern ohne Basti und Felix ungefähr 50/50. Die Starks hatten sich irgendwie in ihr Leben geschlichen. Arbeit und Schule zusammen, und dann ziemlich schnell auch Freizeit. Isi erinnerte sich, dass sie und Basti oft zusammen abgeholt worden waren, weil ihre Eltern eben meistens gemeinsam Feierabend hatten. Und wenn sie das mal nicht hatten, nahm der, der früher wegkonnte, eben auch das jeweils andere Kind mit.

Basti war damals wie heute ihr bester Freund, und sie hatten viel miteinander gespielt und unternommen. Ihre Väter hatten sich auch bald sehr nahegestanden. Partner bei der Kripo, sowas schweißt einen zusammen. Isi konnte sich an so manches Abendessen erinnern, bei dem die beiden sich über einen Fall Gedanken gemacht hatten, während sie und Basti gemeinsam versuchten, ihre Schulaufgaben zu lösen, und an mindestens ebenso viele, die ganz ohne Arbeitsbezug nur aus dem Grund stattgefunden hatten, dass man sich gegenseitig schätzte und mochte und gernhatte.

Nun nahm sich Isi doch eines der Alben und schlug es auf. Das von 2004, ganz gezielt. Sie wollte ihr Lieblingsbild sehen, und musste auch nicht lange suchen. Es war bei einem gemeinsamen Ausflug in den Zoo entstanden. Darauf waren sie alle vier zu sehen: Sie selbst und Basti auf einer Parkbank, die Arme um einander gelegt, Till und Felix dahinter, mit je einer Hand auf der Schulter des eigenen Kindes und der anderen hinter dem Rücken des Partners. Und alle lächelten. So wie Isi jetzt. Es war so ein typisches Familienfoto. Wenn man es ansah, wusste man einfach, dass die Personen darauf zusammengehörten. Irgendwie - sie konnte es nicht genau erklären - waren aus zwei Familien eine geworden. Basti war ihr Bruder, und Felix... kein Mutterersatz, aber Isi hatte ihn ebenso lieb wie ihren Papa. Felix war eben Felix.

Isi wusste noch, wie sie einmal mit 40° Fieber und einer Lungenentzündung im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte. Acht war sie gewesen. Ihr Vater hatte mit ihr dort geschlafen und sie kaum eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Jedes Mal, wenn er länger als drei Minuten weg war, hatte sie angefangen, untröstlich zu weinen.

Und Isi konnte außerdem noch genau vor sich sehen, wie Felix an ihrem Bett gestanden hatte, mindestens ebenso besorgt wie Till. Er hatte ihre Hand genommen und ihr über den Kopf gestreichelt und erklärt, dass ihr Papa auch mal kurz nach Hause müsste, duschen und sich umziehen, es würde gar nicht lange dauern. Und es war okay gewesen. Solange Felix da war, war es okay gewesen. Sie hatte nicht geweint.

Isi blätterte um und betrachtete die nächste Seite in dem Album. Ein Zeitungsausschnitt, über einen Fall, den die Kommissare Ritter und Stark gelöst hatten. Jemand hatte Steine von einer Brücke geworfen. Isi erinnerte sich. Das war eine schwere Zeit für ihre Familie gewesen, weil Bastis Mutter wieder Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen hatte. Aber sie hatten es überstanden.

Till und Felix waren schon immer ein gutes Team gewesen. Als Ermittler, aber auch als Eltern. Felix' Vorsicht, Sorge und gelegentliche Strenge und Tills freiheitsliebende, lebenshungrige Art hatten sich hervorragend ergänzt. Verspielt waren sie beide gewesen, und liebevoll. Wenn man Isi fragte, konnte man sich keine besseren Eltern wünschen.

Ein weiterer Grund dafür, dass Isi die Ritters und die Starks als eine Familie ansah anstatt als zwei, war Tills und Felix' Tendenz „unsere Kinder“ zu sagen, wenn sie über sie und Basti sprachen. Die Male, die daraus „dein Kind und mein Kind“ geworden war, konnte Isi an einer Hand abzählen; und das war auch gut so, denn bei diesen Malen hatten die beiden sich immer furchtbar gestritten.

Ein Nebeneffekt dieser zwischenmenschlichen Nähe war gewesen, dass sie und Basti früher als vielleicht üblich gewesen wäre eine Erklärung des Begriffs „schwul“ erhalten hatten. Ihre Väter waren öfter mal für ein Paar gehalten worden, und das erste Mal, dass die Kinder einen Kommentar in dieser Richtung mitangehört hatten, hatte Basti eben wissen wollen, was das Wort hieß. Bei dieser Erinnerung musste Isi grinsen. Nach der teils doch ziemlich dahingestotterten Erklärung (sie hatten es den beiden aber auch nicht leicht gemacht) hatte sie gefragt: „Und? Seid ihr's?“ Die Gesichter der zwei in diesem Moment! DAVON hätte sie gerne ein Foto.

Felix brachte sie wieder zurück in die Gegenwart, indem er „Isi? Kommst du?“ rief.

„Bin gleich da!“, antwortete sie und steckte das Album zurück an seinen Platz im Regal. Dann nahm sie eine DVD aus dem Koffer und betrachtete das Cover.

_„Das ist meine Familie. Ich habe sie ganz alleine gefunden. Sie ist klein und kaputt... aber auch gut. Ja. Sehr gut.“_

Sie wusste schon, warum das hier einer ihrer Lieblingsfilme war. Sie lief ins Wohnzimmer und legte die DVD in den Player. Felix trug gerade zwei Tassen aus der Küche herüber. Dann setzte er sich aufs Sofa und klopfte einladend neben sich.

Isi wusste nicht, ob es am Licht vom Fernseher lag, aber er kam ihr irgendwie blass vor. Sie setzte sich ganz nah an ihn.

„Du... Felix, ich weiß, du redest normalerweise nicht mit uns über deine Arbeit, aber-“

„Stimmt“, schnitt er ihr das Wort ab, allerdings klang er amüsiert, nicht zornig. „Ich rede mit dir und Basti nicht über meine Arbeit. Also versuch gar nicht erst, mich auszufragen und lass uns den Film gucken, ja?“

„ _Aber_ -“, fuhr Isi fort, „-wenn irgendwas los ist, kannst du mit mir reden, okay? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Du musst ja auch nicht ins Detail gehen.“ Sie nahm seine Hand und rieb ihren Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Er war ganz kalt. „Nur, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, ja?“

Er schaute auf ihre Hände hinunter, nickte und drehte sich von ihr weg, aber ohne die Hand wegzuziehen.

„Ja“, sagte er, und es klang ziemlich gepresst. Weinte er etwa?

Isi beugte sich ein Stück vor, aber er wischte sich schnell übers Gesicht und sagte dann, wieder mit normal klingender Stimme: „Danke.“

Isi nickte, zog ihre Beine aufs Sofa hoch, rückte noch näher an ihn heran und legte die Arme um ihn. Ihren Kopf legte sie auf seiner Schulter ab.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Felix.“

Er ließ seinen Kopf gegen ihren sinken und ergriff mit einer Hand ihren Arm auf seiner Brust.

„Ich hab dich auch sehr lieb, Kleine.“

**Author's Note:**

> Und? Kann jemand das Filmzitat einordnen, ohne googlen zu müssen? ;)
> 
> Von den nahezu 20 Geschichten, die ich bisher im Isi-'verse geschrieben habe, bin ich auf diese hier am stolzesten. Ich hab sie auch am liebsten. Ich kann gar nicht genau sagen, wieso. Ich mag diese fast erwachsene Isi sehr, und auch die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Felix.  
> Ich hab mich früh gefragt, was sich durch Isis Präsenz verändern würde, und in „Vielleicht“ hätte sie es ihm sicherlich schwerer gemacht. Die Geschichte von diesem Abend zu erzählen, war mir sehr wichtig.
> 
> (Außerdem habe ich, um dieses Kapitel schreiben zu können, einiges [ _wirklich_ einiges] an Recherche über Herzmuskelentzündungen und Herzrhythmusstörungen betrieben. Ja, ja, was ein Autor so alles in seine Geschichten steckt, das ein Leser gar nicht so sehr bemerkt.)
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr habt diese Geschichte ebenso gern wie ich. Ich würde wirklich, wirklich gern eure Meinungen dazu hören.  
> Und obwohl ich schon eine lange Liste davon habe, nehme ich immer noch gerne Prompts für dieses AU.  
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen.


End file.
